10 Façons de se faire virer de la Marine
by Abiss672
Summary: Entrer dans la Marine, c'est relativement facile. Mais y rester est nettement plus compliqué. Surtout quand vos supérieurs sont des amiraux super sexy. Voici donc 10 façons de se faire virer de la Marine. Testé et approuvé.
1. Chapter 1

**10 façons de se faire virer de la marine.**

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Rentrer dans les appartements personnels de l'amiral en chef Akainu en étant bourré.**

Ce soir, vous avez décidé de fêter votre 25ième anniversaire avec vos amies. Vous avez invité toutes les femmes présentes à Marineford pour une soirée légèrement alcoolisée dans les dortoirs des filles. Sauf que, un quart de siècle, ça ne se fête pas tous les jours. Vous avez donc décidé de sortir le grand jeu.

« Résiste ! Prouve que tu existes ».

Et la soirée avait légèrement dérapée. Très légèrement. Vous étiez désormais en train de chanter sur le bar de la salle commune, Hina à vos côtés.

« Cherche ton bonheur partout, va, refuse ce monde égoïste ».

Tashigi était en train de boire son jus d'ananas tranquillement près du bar où vous vous donniez en spectacle.

La soirée se déroulait ainsi, dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que vous vous écrasiez lamentablement au sol. Tashigi accourra vers vous pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Hina au contraire explosa de rire et manqua elle aussi de trébucher.

Vous vous arrêtez soudainement de chanter, votre nez en sang, vous avez une idée.

-Je parie que t'es pas capable de sauter.

Hina, piquée au vif, prit son élan sur le comptoir et sauta gracieusement au sol.

-Ne prend pas Hina pour une gamine. Si tu veux jouer, joue à fond.

Blessée dans votre estime, vous vous relevez d'un bon, votre main droite essayant toujours de stopper l'hémorragie dans votre nez.

-Ok, pas de problème. Tashigi tu joues ?

La brune refusa de rejoindre le jeu puéril de deux femmes bourrées. Elle se contenta de calmer les ardeurs le plus possible.

La soirée se déroula ainsi. Après avoir bu tous les alcools du bar, avoir fait courir Hina à moitié nue dans tout Marineford, après avoir fait des canulars téléphoniques à l'ancien amiral en chef Sengoku, vous sentez la fatigue arriver. Mais hors de question de perdre contre Hina. Vous décidez donc de sortir le grand jeu, le parie ultime.

-Je parie que t'es pas capable d'aller rejoindre l'amiral en chef Akainu et de rester au moins dix secondes dans son lit pendant qu'il dort.

Hina est outrée.

-Hina est outrée. Hina sait très bien que toi-même tu n'en es pas capable.

Un sourire narquois apparaît sur votre visage d'ange.

-Ah ouai ?

Vous empoignez votre manteau de marine et courez vers la porte. Vous sortez en trombe du bâtiment, suivis de près par une Hina morte de rire et titubant, et une Tashigi qui vous hurle de vous arrêter.

C'est mal vous connaître. Après 5 minutes de course, à tituber plus qu'autre chose et à foncer dans les premiers murs venus à cause de l'alcool, vous voilà enfin arrivée à destination.

Vous fixez le petit appartement. Les rideaux sont tirés, aucune lumière ne filtre à travers les carreaux. Il est quatre heure du matin, l'amiral doit être en train de dormir. Tashigi essaye de vous prendre par la main et de vous emmener le plus loin possible mais rien n'y fait, vous vous engouffrez dans la bâtisse.

L'amiral en chef est là, endormi dans son lit. Hina vous a suivi, elle vous donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour vous encourager. Elle sort une liasse de billets et le balance dans le lit de l'amiral qui bouge légèrement. Vous êtes toutes les deux flippées, vous ne bougez plus. L'amiral ne s'est pas réveillé mais vous entendez Tashigi partir en courant. Hina pouffe de rire.

Vous faites le tour jusqu'à la place libre du lit et enlevez tout doucement les couvertures. L'amiral arrête de ronfler. Vos mouvements sont au ralenti. Vous glissez d'abord une jambe, puis la seconde. C'est ensuite votre corps entier qui s'engouffre dans le lit de l'homme magma. Vous reprenez les billets un à un tandis que Hina, toujours complètement ivre, fait le décompte.

1

L'amiral inspire profondément.

2

Vous vous réfugez un peu plus sous les couvertures.

3

Vous attrapez un billet situé sur la joue du marine.

7

-Bordel Hina après 3 c'est 4 pas 7.

6

Vous en profitez pour faire un bisous sur la joue de l'amiral.

2

-Bordel Hina tu sais pas compter ou merde. Vous engeulez votre amie qui ne semble plus rien comprendre à la gravité.

4

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans mon lit.

Hina pars en courant, se mangeant la porte au passage. Vous vous relevez d'un coup, trébuchez sur le corps inerte de votre amie et sentez une main attraper votre cheville.

Vous êtes virée.

* * *

Tu vois le bouton"review" ? si toi aussi tu appuies dessus, il parait que tu pourras passer la nuit avec le marine de ton choix. Pour info...


	2. Chapter 2

**Façon numéro deux : Tuer l'amiral en chef.**

Vous avez encore été muté sur une mission casse-gueule. Muté non pas car vous brillez par votre excellence, non, muté plutôt par dépit car vous étiez la seule encore disponible pour faire à manger. Et oui. Vous êtes le larbin de l'équipage. Mais vous êtes tout de même reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été placé comme personnel de ménage. Il y a des choses bien trop sombres qui se cachent dans ses latrines. Vous voilà donc en train de voguer, les cheveux aux vents, la dentition toute blanche. Mais voilà, rien n'est jamais tout rose : vous devez accompagner l'amiral en chef Akainu pour, ce que vous appelez, une mission suicide. La flotte est chargée d'aller récupérer la jeune capitaine Jewelry Bonney, vive pirate aux cheveux roses flamboyants, qui a été capturée par cette raclure de capitaine corsaire Barbe noire.

Et Akainu, en ce moment, il vous court sur le haricot. Pas moins que d'habitude, pas plus que d'habitude non plus, mais assez pour être répugnée par se simple présence. Et ce dernier est, comme toujours, fièrement debout sur l'avant du navire, les mains sur les hanches, un regard de tueur. Tueur et psychopathe.

Vous vient alors une idée !

Le grand bonhomme devant vous est tout seul (vous êtes les deux seules personnes présentes sur le pont pour le moment), son esprit complètement concentré sur les deux pirates sur l'île en face.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous en avez ras le bol de votre statut : vous n'avez même pas le grade de sergent, vous êtes un simple soldat. Et qui dit simple soldat dit simple salaire ! Vous devez monter en grade et rapidement ! Ni une ni deux, vous vous êtes convaincus, votre plan est en béton : vous poussez l'amiral par-dessus bord. Ce dernier coule comme une pierre.

Vous avez un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand vous pensez que vous allez prendre sa place d'amiral en chef et toutes les magnifiques palettes de maquillage et sous-vêtements que vous pourrez vous payer grâce à votre nouveau salaire ! Votre sourire diminue un petit peu quand vous apercevez Barbe Noire, devant votre nez, un sourire sadique plaqué sur les lèvres.

* * *

Il parait qu'on peut voir Portgas D Ace sous la douche en appuyant sur Review... Je dis ça par pure gentillesse...

Merci pour toutes les précédentes review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Jouer à attrape le poisson mort**

Vous avez décidé de pêcher.

La journée est ensoleillée, vous vous êtes acheté un tout nouveau chapeau et le port de Marineford est relativement vide. Bien évidemment, vous vous mettez en bikini et vous envoyez valser toute la paperasse que vous avez à remplir. Vous agrippez votre canne à pêche et vous déambulez dans les couloirs, la peau luisante de crème solaire, remuant légèrement les fesses quand vous passez à côté d'un vice-amiral. Vous arrivez enfin près de l'eau et vous lancez avec énergie votre hameçon dans l'eau.

Malheureusement pour vous, les heures se suivent et aucun poisson ne vient mordre. La seule distraction que vous avez donc de la journée est de discuter (draguer) les marines qui déchargent les cargaisons des navires. Et ça tombe bien ! Le navire de Monkey D Garp avec à son bord son vieil ami l'ancien amiral Sengoku vient d'arriver. Vous vous remettez une couche de crème sur le corps pour la rendre encore plus désirable et vous vous apprêtez à partir vers les deux marines quand vous sentez votre canne à pêche bouger. Enfin ! Vous vous précipitez vers celle-ci et tirez de toutes vos forces. Le poisson doit peser au moins 5 kilos car vous avez beaucoup de mal à le sortir de l'eau. Vous hurlez comme une hystérique, trop contente d'avoir enfin attrapé quelque chose, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la base. Au bout d'une longue minute d'efforts instances, le poisson sort enfin de l'eau. Mais avec un peu trop de force à votre goût. Vous avez mit tellement d'énergie dans votre quête que le poisson est en train de foncer droit sur vous ! Pour éviter ce malheur, vous balancez votre canne vers la droite le plus fort possible. Le poisson s'envole alors dans les airs. Tout le monde est subjugué, même le poisson. Le poisson vole, vole, vole et… atterrit droit sur le visage de l'ancien amiral Sengoku. Le corps inanimé dégouline lentement sur le visage énervé du marine pour finir sa course à ses pieds, bousillant ses chaussures à vie. Le vice-amiral Garp explose de rire, rejoins par quelques soldats téméraires.

Vous êtes virée.

* * *

Si tu appuies sur Review, toi aussi tu pourras aller pêcher avec le marine de ton choix. Et plus si affinitées...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : après un siècle d'inactivité sur cette fiction je poste ce nouveau chapitre grâce au gentil message de Carine Queen Of Albion, qui m'a redonné envie de continuer ce recueil ! Merci ! Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont postées une review, merci beaucoup !

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Faire de la peinture pornographique**

Vous êtes très populaire. De la plus grande et féroce île du nouveau monde jusqu'au trou perdu dans North Blue, tout le monde vous connait. Non pas parce que vous êtes une incroyable guerrière, la terreur des pirates et des révolutionnaires, ni parce que vous êtes une incroyable tacticienne qui pourrait faire tomber l'empire de Doflamingo en un claquement de doigt. Non. Vous êtes connu, parce que vous êtes conne. Et pas la dernière des connes, non, la reine des connes. Tout le monde sur cette fichue planète sait que personne n'est à votre niveau pour emmerder un vice-amiral ou un amiral en une fraction de seconde. Vous êtes aussi connue parce que malgré le nombre de fois où vous avez été virée de la Marine, vous arrivez toujours à la réintégrer. Un peu comme une tâche de ketchup sur un t-shirt blanc, on ne peut vous éliminer.

Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous êtes aussi fauchée. On pourrait penser que tous ces renvois seraient indemnisés mais comme vous devez rembourser chaque chose que vous avez détérioré, vous êtes pauvre. C'est pourquoi, parfois, vous devez accepter des travaux ingrats pour pouvoir continuer à manger des pizzas. Et ce n'est pas le travail qui manque. Encore moins ce matin.

Vous vous réveillez comme chaque matin avec deux heures de retard sur le planning de Marine Ford. Comme d'habitude vous passez une quinzaine de minutes aux toilettes à regarder des magazines de chatons avant de vous préparer. Après avoir enfilé une tenue parfaitement indécente, vous décidez que, puisque que vous avez 3 heures de retard maintenant, vous avez le temps de lire votre courrier de fan. Un énorme colis vous attend sur le pas de la porte, vous lisez la lettre de votre fan de South Blue qui vous remercie d'avoir fait une compilation des chants des vice-amiraux et amiraux sous la douche. Vos yeux s'écarquillent en lisant la fin de la lettre. Vous fouillez le reste du colis et vous tombez nez-à-nez avec une toile de peinture immense et une liasse d'un million de Berrys. Vous buggez. Est-ce que vous êtes prêtes à bafouer toutes les lois morales du monde pour un million de Berrys ?

Putain ouai.

Vous fourrez la liasse dans votre coffre-fort et vous déguerpissez à toute vitesse vers les bâtiments de Marine Ford. On ne vous revoie plus pendant 5 jours mais personne ne s'en soucie, sauf Akainu qui sent que vous mijotez un mauvais tour.

Au bout du 6ème jour, les doutes de l'amiral de lave sont fondés lorsqu'il ouvre le journal quotidien. C'est un outrage au plus haut niveau. MarineFord ne parle plus que de ça. Le journal du matin passe dans toutes les mains. On y voit une vieille femme se vantant d'avoir acquis une peinture à taille humaine du vice-amiral Smoker complètement nu, signée par vous. Une photo du dit tableau illustre l'article. On y voit votre magnifique signature juste entre les jambes de Smoker. Akainu explose de rage.

Vous êtes virée. (Mais vous êtes riche).


End file.
